The Girl on Fire
by ClareMaryBeary
Summary: A crossover of Hunger Games and My Little Pony with a little Harry Potter and Dr Suess thrown in the mix.


**The Girl on Fire**

Katniss Everdeen ran through the yellowing meadow, lumpy jacket squirming in a tell-tale matter, and slid under the barbed fence in a desperate and final plea for freedom. There was no telling what she was running or where she was running to. To the simplest of observers it would have almost looked as if she were simply out for a run. But if you studied her closely enough you would see the look of fear in her eyes and if you looked closer you would see the desperation. It wasn't until she was completely submerged in the tightly woven tree branches that her true goal was clear. Rumors had been flying thick and fast that the dreaded Lord Voldemort was back still as evil and nose-less as ever. Word had it that he was out in the forest killing off the squirrels. Don't ask why, we all have hobbies. With no squirrels to shoot, Katniss would become even more superfluous than she already was. But she was ready to unleash her secret weapon. Out from under her jacket she pulled the fastest flyer of all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash. Katniss mounted Rainbow Dash and whispered in her beautiful blue ear "Let's ride." With that, the two took off into the lowering sun with the purpose of saving Katniss' beloved squirrels.

They flew over the giant pine trees until the aromatic scent of the needles began to fade and the stench of smoke and hot ash became prominent. Voldemort had gotten in far before the girl and the Pegasus and set the woods on fire very effectively killing the furry, tree-dwelling rodents. Katniss could feel thick tears rolling off her cheeks and falling into the smoky abyss. Below her, Rainbow Dash was circling closer and closer the flickering flames, surveying the area for any source of ill-informed hope. However, in one final, triumphant act of evil, Voldemort summoned all of his strength and sent his back-up minions (the death eaters were on strike), the Who's of Whoville, up Rainbow Dash's snout and into her brain where they danced and jumped up and down, creating much havoc. Forced into horrible contortions, Rainbow Dash gave over to the power off the Whos and flipped over. All too quickly, Katniss slipped of Rainbow Dash's soft back.

By the time Rainbow Dash came to, it was far too late. She knew she should feel horrible, she had killed her ally. But it was rather a bittersweet twist for Rainbow Dash. Now companionless she was free to go wherever she wished with whomever she desired. And if she couldn't have Katniss, she would have another victor. Her secret lover, Peeta Mellark.

It wasn't long before Rainbow Dash could see Peeta, throwing burnt bread to some pigs outside his bakery. She swooped down gracefully and politely clip-clopped over to where he was kneeling. Upon seeing her he straightened up, flicking his sandy blond hair from is deep eyes and wetting his lips with his tongue ever so slightly, a tip he'd picked up from Finnick Odair.

"Rainbow Dash. I thought you were out with Katniss."

"Actually, cute story. She fell off my back into a death-guarantying fire and is nowhere to be seen."

Peeta lowered his eyes at this. "Oh. I think I need a minute."

Rainbow Dash obligingly looked away, knowing that while Peeta had been having an affair with her, he still felt a strong love for Katniss. Bering it no-longer she took a step closer to him, forcing him to make eye-contact. "I love you Peeta. We can be free to be together forever!"

Peeta caressed her face with his dill and cinnamon scented hands. "I love you too Rae. But I just don't think society is ready for a cross-species relationship at the moment. We can be truly free to feel the way we do."

"Then come with me to Cloudsdale. Inter-species marriage was just legalized and we can be happy."

At this Peeta planted a kiss directly between Rainbow Dash's eyes before mounting her just as Katniss had done. The two few away together towards the still leaping flames on the horizon to embrace their love, leaving behind the girl on fire.


End file.
